I Remember
by Pwnie3
Summary: Morgana Emrys-Slytherin thinks back on her whole, mostly miserable life as an Immortal Lady of Magic.


Morgana was thinking. She knew thinking was bad for her, she got all distracted, but she couldn't help it. She felt the wind run through her leaves, a race to get to that ugly castle. Hogwarts. What a foolish name. She still cursed those druids four. Well, half of them.

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Godric Gryffindor; Morgana's father said that Godric reminded him of Sir Gwaine. Gwaine sounded like a nice man. Godric was not. It was him that had chopped down most of Morgana's trees, and she had almost strangled him. But she had simply nodded and smiled, because even Morgana dared not make the Druid King Merlin Emrys angry.

Then Helga Hufflepuff; She was a horror. She acted like such a sweetheart on the outside, but when no-one (but Morgana) was paying attention, she sneaked into what the first students had dubbed 'The Dark Forest', and began to attack Morgana's babies. Wretched woman.

Morgana liked Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They had been the ones to look for the appropriate grounds to build the school, and they had met Morgana. Back then, Morgana had been more pleasant, but still looked the same, as she had only been a tree for 2 years. Morgana had hair like fresh ink, and eyes like sapphires. She had been walking around, racing with her lover, Anvar, a druid man with brown hair and grass green eyes. Salazar had been but a 16 year old at the time, with 20 year old Rowena in front of him. they had found the edge of the forest, and looked out over the Lake of Avalon. They had long since called it 'The Black Lake', and Morgana was disgusted. That was her _mother_ they were insulting. But Rowena carried on intelligent conversation, and Salazar was, admittedly, rather dashing with his shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes. Not to mention that he was clever and had a silver tongue. And it was he who, after Godric had killed Anvar in a sword-fight (which Anvar had always been rubbish at) over some petty insult that Anvar had taken too seriously, had comforted Morgana and helped Morgana to memorialize him by burning Anvar's body on a boat on The Lake of Avalon.

And so, Morgana had herself a new lover, to whom she bore a daughter she named Morgause. Morgana and Salazar had wed each other the summer past, and soon Morgana was with child. Salazar had, both during and after the pregnancy, stayed in the forest at every chance, and raised Morgause with Morgana. Morgause was a happy girl, always laughing, her black hair glinting in the sunlight, emerald eyes flashing like the gems themselves. When Merlin came to visit, he would tell Morgause such tales, and give her such gifts made by magic, and he would tell Morgana and Salazar just how much the small girl reminded him of the queen Guinevere. But Helga, who had always been infatuated with Salazar, was furious with Morgana for 'stealing the man made for me, a match made in heaven', and so, being unable to kill the immortal druid lady, decided to destroy the thing that mattered the most to Morgana. And so, Helga Hufflepuff tried to killed Morgause Slytherin. But Morgana had taught her daughter the steps to being an Animagus, and the little girl transformed in her father's secret chamber into her Animagus form, a basilisk. And that was why Salazar became so bitter to the world, especially Helga Hufflepuff. He packed his bags and went to live with Morgana in the Forest. And it was there, after living for an immensely long time with Morgana, he died in his sleep. Only Rowena and Morgana's father were there to cry with her as she set his body alight.

Morgana, after Rowena's death and the Second Great Purge which drove the druids, plus Morgana's father, brothers, and sisters into hiding, became bitter to the world. Only Rowena's daughter by Ander(Anvar's twin brother), Helena, could coax Morgana from her tree, which the students had taken to calling "The Whomping Willow", on account of Morgana's tendency to whomp anyone who came near enough for her to do so. Unfortunately, there was a small knot where she had a wound that paralyzed her when it was touched.

In between, Morgana liked, and only _liked _Rubeus Hagrid. He was nice and cared for Morgana's tree and protected her wildlife. She hated everyone else, save Pomona Sprout. She was lovely. Such a nice girl...

But, yet again, Morgana was entranced by a boy who one day entered her home, her now-treeless clearing with the great, ugly "castle" in the middle. His name was Remus Lupin, and he was a werewolf. But, Morgana, ever susceptible, approached him once as he went to the Shrieking Shack, where Morgana went sometimes to have a good cry. He had been a very handsome boy, but would be even more so when he was a man, Morgana imagined. But, while she was his companion when he transformed for a while, she was replaced when Remus' friends found out where 'Moony' went at the full moon. And Morgana was once again just a toy of man's affections. She vowed it would never happen again.

Then, Morgana took a nap for about 20 years. She woke again when she felt a-, a-, a _something _crash into her. She shook it off and went back to sleep for a few months. She woke and heard a bloodcurdling scream in her mind. It was Morgause, and she was being injured. An image flashed between their consciousnesses, of a boy who looked painfully like Salazar as a phoenix blinded Morgana's daughter. Then, less than five minutes later, Morgause was stabbed by the sharpest of swords. Soon, Morgause was dead, and Morgana was grieving again.

But, Morgana felt the strings of her heart pulled at when she saw a tall, red-haired boy, who Morgana was certain was the reincarnation of Anvar while his twin could only be Ander. She smiled for the first time in ages as she watched them run around, gathering ingredients to make their jokes. She had laughed at the one with the fireworks.

But, two years before the fireworks, Morgana nearly wept when Remus re-entered the grounds. But, then, the dog-one, Remus' friends, Padfoot, whatever his name was, had taken refuge in the Shrieking Shack. She nearly kicked all sentient beings out, but then saw the Salazar-look-alike enter after his twiggy friend, Anvar and Ander's brother. This stopped her dead in her growth as she looked deep into his eyes and saw that this _was _Salazar. Salazar had returned to Morgana, and she was overjoyed. For a moment. But then remembered that this was the boy who had killed Morgause. And she spat at his mind, spat at this boy's existence.

Morgana ignored the next year, and most of the one after that, but had watched the fireworks. She also left the year after that one alone, never thinking twice about it.

But then, a battle had raged, and the old codger Dumbledore had died. Morgana had fun imagining the party that year after that, there was a great battle, worse than Camlann, Morgana's father said when he came to visit at last. Morgana spat at the castle, for Anvar, or as Morgana found he had been called, Fred, died in the battle, so Ander, or George, couldn't laugh anymore. He came and sat by Morgana's tree, and she forsook her hiding to comfort him, as she had Morgause when she'd had a bad dream. Hug them close and sing them a lullaby.

Morgana had watched Salazar, or Harry(a horrible, new-age name like Morgana just couldn't stand), as he had been renamed, marry another, a clingy, whiny, redhead named Ginerva. Morgana had almost killed the weasel.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory World Closed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

Morgana watched all this happen, then wanted to just sleep.

Morgana didn't like immortality. She wanted it to end. She wanted to go and spend eternity with her brothers and sisters and friends, with Morgause, with the first Morgana and Morgause, with King Arthur and Queen Quinevere, and with Salazar, who had disconnected from Harry Potter when the boy died. She felt herself slipping. Had she only needed to think of this, the time when she had been happy, so she could die at last? Morgana, with the last of her strength, pushed herself from the tree, and looked in pleasure at the ruined stone-prison-school, the last thing she would ever see as she flitted from her body to Avalon. She simply wished she could stay to see the looks on peoples faces as they found the body of a beautiful young woman that had never existed.

Morgana should have stopped thinking when she remembered it was bad for her.


End file.
